Char's Bar
by Karkats Matesprit59
Summary: This one girl sings in a bar. Edward tries to woo her over but what does she do back to just a yankee. Not very good at summaries. Car/Es, Ros/Em, Alice/Bella One- Shot maybe two- shot


**This one is something I just got around to writing. It's only a one-shot, and maybe if ya'll can convince me a two-shot. But this one me and my friend talked about a lot and decided it would be funny. Once she read this part she'll be nodding and smiling knowing where I'm going with this.**

**So this is dedicated to my twin GuardianOfTheGone 'n man ain't her names long. I don't own any of the Twilight characters; they belong to SM. On ward 'n read**

The bar was half empty as I sat down at the bar. "Wifey! Please?" I called out. Wifey walked over with another Jack Daniels in her hand. "'Bout you time to go up hun." She told me when she set the JD down in front of me. She walked back to her husband, her light blonde hair swaying behind her as she sashayed.

Being a little buzzed I whistled at her. Peter, her husband, just winked at me with his blood red eyes. As I was about to reply the bell rang. Pete's eyes snapped to the door. Casually I looked over there too. I raised an eyebrow at what I saw.

Only one person out of the group looked like he was Texan. The rest of them looked like Yanks. "Cullen's 'n Whitlock." A voice whispered from behind me. Turning around, I backhanded a person. "Peter! I said not ta do that." I half yelled at him.

He just laughed. Taking a piece of my shiny red hair he told me, "Major's in that group, the leader is Carlisle Cullen he's mated to Esme Platt. Emmett McCarty is next he's mated to Rosalie Hale. The pixie looking girl is Alice her mate is the human Isabella Swan. The last one is Edward Masen."

When he was talking he let go of the piece of hair and restrained my wrists. I looked at him. A chair scooted out beside me. "Whadda ya want boy." Peter called out to him. "I'll take a round of Jose Cuervo." The guy said back. Peter gave him a look down, "I'll need to see your I.D. vampy."

The guy just looked shocked. Pete waited for him. Soon the guy got the message and pulled out his driver's license. "Petey you still have my hands restrained I need some of the Jack right in front of me." I said impatiently. Smirking, he picked it up with his teeth and gave some to me. When I opened my eyes I saw an I.D. right in our faces. "Wifey," I called out when Peter removed the bottle. Her eyes locked onto mine.

"Char's Bar," I yelled then started to sing, "After Round seven, or was it eight? I bought a round for the whole dang place." She replied with, "You got it Seren Char's right on it." After Peter left it was just me and the weird guy. "Soo what's your name sweetie?" He asked

Looking at him sideways I said, "Not available." He looked like he didn't even belong in a bar anyway. Not in one in Texas. He had a silly suit on.

Laying my head down, he spoke up again, "I'm Edward Cullen and baby, you're so sweet you made Hershey's go out of business."

"I don't like Chocolate." I said automatically.

Peter walked up to us. His red eyes, that I was used to, connected to mine as he was smirking. My eyes narrowed at him. "Five minutes Seren." He said quietly as he slid 'nother JD in front of me. I gave him the bird as I climbed on top the bar.

A guy whistled as I started walking down it. My dark jeans moved around my curves perfectly. The stretchy belt over top of my green and silver plaid shirt did the same. Rustling my natural curls I turned, then winked at the dude. The whole bar went silent. "Now boys," I drawled out. All of them were hooked on my ever word.

"We have a first timer here and he's been hittin on me." You could hear some guys groaning and some saying, "Wrong thing to do." Smirking, I walked over to one of the regulars. "What are you gonna do 'bout it pretty thang." He asked.

As I kneeled down my hair covered my eyes. "Five bucks she's gunna sing that one song by Reba McEntire." All of us heard across the room. Winking at the guy I yelled," are ya ready?" Then the music started.

_Everybody told me he was a dream__  
__Picture perfect like he stepped right off the silver screen_

_Said that he would sweep me off my feet_

I walked over to Edward and I made eye contact. Winking I loosed his tie.

_But i'm still standing no he didn't do it for me__  
__'cause I don't go for all that wine and dine__  
__With the ray ban fake tan never mind_

_I want a down home up with the sun rise man__  
__A pick-up truck driving bull riding strong steady hand__  
__I want the wranglers Stetson and all that stuff__  
__I want the real McCoy__  
__I want a cowboy_

I flicked my hair over my shoulder and start to walk away from him. AT the last minute he grabbed my wrist. I turned and looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

_I'm tired of talking 'bout it wasting my time__  
__On all the cheap talkers needing me feeding me lines_

I leaned in. Edward leaned closer. I used that distraction to pull away from him. Looking around I spotted the rest of his coven. Smiling I walked over to the Major in the Stetson.

_Give me somebody who's tender but tough__  
__Simple and honest knows a thing or two about love__  
__I've seen enough to know I know what I like__  
__It's the hard working head turning rugged type_

He looked at me with dark amber eyes. "Hello Major Whitlock," my voice sounding husky. Major just tipped his hat to me.

_I want a down home up with the sun rise man__  
__A pick-up truck driving bull riding strong steady hand__  
__I want the wranglers Stetson and all that stuff__  
__I want the real McCoy__  
__I want a cowboy_

I took the hat off his head as I straddled him in his seat. With one hand putting the black Stetson on my head, then I put the other on his cheek.

_I've seen enough to know you know what I mean__  
__Ride me off into the sunset that's my thing_

I winked at him.

_I want a down home up with the sun rise man__  
__A pick-up truck driving bull riding strong steady hand__  
__I want the wranglers Stetson and all that stuff__  
__I want the real McCoy__  
__I want the real McCoy__  
__I want a cowboy__  
__I want a. . .a cowboy _

_Cowboy_

As I drawled out the last word I put a chaste kiss in his lips. "Howdy Major," I said to him. "Howdy ma'am." He said back. "Major!" I heard my wifey yell. Quickly I hoped off his lap as Charlotte pulled him out and gave him a hug.

"Hey Char, where's yoda?" he said as he hugged her back. Peter walked up just as Edward came too. "Dad did you see what the little. . ." Edward started. Carlisle's eyes just widened. With one hand on my hip, I walked over to Carlisle.

"Howdy sir, you must be Carlisle Cullen." I said right behind Edward. Visibly, Edward stiffened. Carlisle walked around him then said to me, "Yes I am. Since you know my name can I know yours little lady."

"Serenity Whitlock. My adopted momma is Charlotte Whitlock, I'm half vampire." I told him as I held out my hand. He shook it. I nodded to Esme. She smiled at me. As I started to speak again, Johnnie walked over and stuck a hundred right inside my shirt. He leaned down and said in my ear, "Thanks for the show sweet thang, are you gonna do it again."

I scoffed. He looked at me then put another hundred in. "Sure I'll do 'nother later Johnnie." He patted my shoulder and walked off. Taking the two bills out of my shirt I stuck them in my back jeans pocket. "Sorry 'bout that guys." I told them. Omg that was soo embarrassing. "Embarrassing honey," a voice said behind me.

I yelped and turned around. "Pete," I said trying to catch my breath, "How many time have I told you not to do that." He just shrugged. "You did good girly," he said as he pulled me in a hug. Somebody tapped on Peter's shoulder.

We turned to look at them. It was the blonde girl, Rosalie I think. "Hey," she said to me. "Hi." I said back to her. "So you're the one who just turned down my brother multiple times." "Yes." She smiled and pulled me in another hug, "Thank you you're the only one who has ever done that." I grinned back at her. A small tap on my ass followed by a bill sliding into my pocket.

The lights went dark suddenly. We let go of the hug and I turned to Peter with my eyebrow raised. He shook his head and winked at me. A single light shone upon the bar. "This one," a rich velvet voice drawled out in a southern accent had me swooning, "is for a little lady I met tonight. Serenity."

Whistles went up all across the room. I'm glad it was dark cause I was blushing now. He continued, "There's only one way to woo a lady Edward and that's by southern courtesy." I whistled with all the other southern girls in here 'cause that statement was true. A guitar started up on a song.

Soon the rest of the band was joining in. The lights came on and on top of the bar with a black guitar was Major Whitlock. He winked at me. I smiled at him as he started the song.

_On that very first day_

_The lord sat down and saw fit to say_

_Let there be light_

_So he could tell the daytime from the night_

_He hopped down from the bar._

_Then he spoke again, _

_Felt the wind come rolling in_

_Smelt the rain_

_It soaked everything_

He started to walk towards me and Rosalie.

_Then the mountains rose up across the Great Plains_

He raised his hands up in the air. His guitar hanging down on the strap.

_And all the angels up in heaven starting singing all _

_its missin' is __a pretty thing_

He pointed straight at me. "She right there boys," He said.

_Let there be cowgirls for every cowboy_

_Make 'em strong as and man, lordy_

_Something you can't tame she's a mustang_

_The heartbeat of the heartland_

_She's got a drawl ya'll_

_Yeah she's the salt of the earth that rocks my world_

_Let there be cowgirls _

_c' mon_

Major grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd that had formed. "Sing with me." He whispered in my ears. I smiled up at him, "Why not cowboy."

_He made me back in '68_

_The first time I met her I was nearly eight_

_And she was ten_

_Her name was little Kay Lynn_

By now I started dancing to the song.

_She was born to a farmer who was friends with my father_

_I was in love with the sharecropper's only daughter_

_Thought I was in he made me think again_

_When I turned sixteen I thought it couldn't get worse_

_I saw her ridin' on a horse and fell in love so bad it hurts_

_Let there be cowgirls for every cowboy_

_Make 'em strong as any man, lordy_

_Something you can't tame she's a mustang_

_The heartbeat of the heartland_

_She's got a drawl ya'll yeah _

_she's the salt of the earth that rocks my world_

_Let the be cowgirls, ohhh c'mon_

_Let there be cowgirls, Let there be cowgirls_

_Let there be cowgirls for every cowboy_

_Make 'em strong as any man, lordy_

_Something you can't tame she's a mustang_

_The heartbeat of the heartland_

_She's got a drawl ya'll_

_Yeah she's the salt of the earth that rocks my world_

_Son_

_Let the be cowgirls_

_Let the be cowgirls_

_c' mon _

_WOOOH!_

The time he finished everyone was going crazy after him singing. As he put an arm around me I leaned up to his ear. "If you stay cowboy, wanna have a job here like me singing?" He nodded. I kissed him right on the cheek.

"Alright ya'll that was our last show time for closin'." Charlotte's voice came across the crowd. By the time they all left, I had like eight hundred bucks in my pocket. "So you've been cuddlin with my little girl Major?" Peter said behind us. Jasper nodded and pulled me closer.

"You know Major that you can stay right?" Wifey spoke up from Pete's side. "My little lady already extended that offer to me Char." He said. Unnoticed Carlisle spoke up, "Well kids you wanna stay here?" All of them agreed. Emmett especially. I smiled at them.

"Then we're staying here," Jasper said as he kissed me on the lips.

**Hey ya'll. That's it, if you want to review thanks. Also it could be a two shot will all of your help. Like I said before, this is dedicated to GuardianOfTheGone. Oh ya can ya'll check out her stories, they're good. Thank you my fans, followers, and other first timers.**

**Oh ya before I forget, I don't own I Want A Cowboy by Reba McEntire or Let There Be Cowgirls by Chris Cagle.**


End file.
